1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-214958 discloses an electronic device equipped with a cooling device. This electronic device includes a cabinet, a heat sink installed inside the cabinet and containing a heat receiving unit thermally connected to a heat generating member and a heat exchange unit formed on the heat receiving unit, a fan unit provided on the heat sink, a first heat pipe that conveys heat of the heat exchange unit to the vicinity of the fan unit, a second heat pipe thermally connected to the heat sink and a heat radiating plate connected to a tip end of the second heat pipe. The first heat pipe and the second heat pipe each comprises a cylindrical heat pipe main body and a liquid operating fluid sealed inside the heat pipe main body.
In this electronic device, the heat generated from the heat generating member is transferred to the heat sink through the heat receiving unit. The heat transferred to the heat sink is discarded to the outside of the cabinet by air sent the fan unit. At the same time, in this electronic device, the second heat pipe is connected to the heat sink, and therefore the heat of the heat sink is transferred via the second heat pipe to the heat radiating plate. Thus, the conventional electronic device employs two heat pipes so as to improve the cooling efficiency of the heat generating member.
It is known that a heat pipe of such a type which transports heat by an operating fluid sealed inside as described above has an angle dependency. More specifically, when the heat pipe is installed in a vertical direction, the circulation of the operating fluid is disturbed and therefore such a phenomenon “top heat” occurs, in which the heat conductivity is not exhibited. In order to prevent the top heat, it is necessary to devise designing for the arrangement of the heat pipe. However, the conventional electronic device is not made based on the technical concept or even suggestion for preventing the occurrence of the top heat, and it cannot attend such a problem when the top heat occurs.